Coиsoмé Ραиcнi
by Adilay Nazikage
Summary: [UA] Itachi había llegado del colegio, y como siempre entró a la cocina con el objetivo de beber un poco de jugo, lo primero que arrogó al llegar a la cocina fue la mochila, después ese suéter horrendo que conformaba su uniforme, para abrir…Un momento ¿qué es eso que se asoma por la puerta de la cocina? ¿Un perro…? ¿Qué diablos? ¡¿Un perro de 1.80 de alto caminando en dos pies!


_[Drabble]_

**Coиsoмé Ραиcнi **

―**Itachi U****―**

**S**ummary: [UA] Itachi había llegado del colegio, y como siempre entró a la cocina con el objetivo de beber un poco de jugo, lo primero que arrogó al llegar a la cocina fue la mochila, después ese suéter horrendo que conformaba su uniforme, para abrir…Un momento ¿qué es eso que se asoma por la puerta de la cocina? ¿Un perro…? ¿Qué diablos? ¡¿Un perro de 1.80 de alto caminando en dos pies?!

**A**dvertencias: Se podría decir que uso el comercial de la corporación CALBEE.

**D**isclaimer:

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

Consomé Panchi © Producciones KrusTacio

**N**otas: Este fic surgió de un reto, nuevamente, en el foro de: _Universo FanFics_ donde se me retó a escribir sobre Itachi. Ehm, aclaro que este fic es humor, así que por favor, no me vengan con ese: _"Hay mucho OoC"_ porque siempre usaré OoC para parodiar. Bueno disfruten y sí desean ver al verdadero Panchi en acción. YouTube tiene la respuesta.

Lo digo para que se diviertan XD.

* * *

**•**

* * *

La puerta de la morada Uchiha se abrió. Itachi había llegado del colegio, y como siempre fue en dirección a la cocina con el objetivo de beber un poco de jugo de naranja. Su habitación quedaba en el segundo piso y debido a que él no contaba con un chofer o un padre que lo fuera a recoger de la secundaria pues tomaba un bus y más tarde caminaba 10 minutos hacia su casa, por lo que no se molestó en subir escaleras. Lo primero que arrogó al llegar a la cocina fue la mochila, después ese suéter horrendo que conformaba su uniforme, ese que no le gustaba en lo más mínimo. Azul agua con verde limón, ¿a quién carajos se le había ocurrido tal abominación?

Fue en dirección al refrigerador para abrir…

Alguien atrás suyo silbó como si estuvieran llamándolo. Se dio la vuelta hacía la puerta. ¿Quién…? ¿Sasuke? No, él estaba en la escuela con Naruto a esa hora de la tarde. Había reprobado el curso de Historia con Hatake Kakashi, y para que ni uno reprobara el hombre les sugirió a las madres de ambos que lo mejor era hacer tiempo extra donde los dos infantes pudieran estudiar y pasar un examen que más tarde se les haría. Qué bien.

Sin hacer mucho caso, abrió la puerta y tomó el empaque del jugo; por el peso Itachi dedujo que sólo había para un vaso más. Así que se dirigió hacia donde se almacenaban los vasos de vidrio, para tomar uno y servirse un poco apoyando el vaso en la mesa en el centro de la cocina. Tiró el envase una vez vació y tomó el vaso tomando un poco de jugo.

_Fiui_.

De nuevo ese silbido. Se giró y primero arqueó una ceja incrédulo, y después dejó caer el vaso al suelo completamente aturdido. ¿Qué era eso que se asoma por la puerta de la cocina con timidez? ¿Un perro…? ¿Qué diablos? ¡¿Un perro de 1.80 de alto caminando en dos pies?!

―¿Qué…? ―Articuló completamente atontado, y sin saberlo o siquiera pensarlo dio dos pasos hacia atrás.

El perro no iba sólo, cuando se dejó ver, llevaba consigo una grabadora. La puso en el suelo y dio _play_, para después escuchar una horrenda canción.

_Consomé, consomé, consomé Panchi…_

«¿Qué carajos?». El perro comenzó a bailar frente a él meneando las patas delanteras y las traseras como si bailase una persona normal. Bien podría estar al frente de un asesino o un ladrón asesino. O peor, un ladrón violador asesino. Quiso dar más pasos hacia atrás pero no pudo ya que la pared se lo impedía.

_Consomé, consomé, consomé Panchi…_

Mientras el perro más se movía, Itachi más temeroso se sentía, ¿qué diablos planeaba ese perro, humano o lo que fuera? Y mientras más se preguntaba, el perro más espantoso se movía.

_Consomé, consomé, consomé Panchi…_

El perro se le iba acercando con cada paso que daba, Itachi tragó saliva completamente pasmado. Era tan extraño, espantoso, casi repugnante. Era horrible; tanto así que sus piernas comenzaron a temblar. ¡Y esa bastarda canción no acababa!

―A-aléjate…aléjate.

El perro se comenzó a dar vueltas de carro y a saltar. La canción no se detenía, seguía, seguía y seguía.

_Consomé, consomé, consomé Panchi…_

¡Mierda, mierda, mierda!

―¡Aléjate maldita sea!

Fue entonces cuando sintió que su alma daba un tirón hacía arriba sobresaltándole el pecho y haciéndolo despertar de tal modo que cayó del sofá donde había caído dormido.

El golpe le aturdió por un segundo, casi al quinto segundo recobró la compostura y recordó.

Había dejado su mochila en la cocina como de costumbre, después había bebido el jugo y poco más tarde se había echado en su sofá con el televisor encendido con un ridículo comercial antes de dormir.

―Quisiera eliminar al autor de ese horrible comercial ―musitó entre respiraciones y con los dientes apretados. Respiró varias veces antes de levantarse y sentarse en el sofá del que había caído, cansado y molesto―. Estúpido perro.

Y como si fuese la burla del Paraíso, pasó de nuevo ese comercial.

_Consomé, consomé, consomé Panchi…_

Lo último que se dijo, fue que la televisión fue atacada por un control remoto. Y murió en el proceso debido a una ruptura de pantalla irreparable.

Para que más tarde, Mikoto Uchiha, pegara un grito al cielo buscando al responsable.

Nadie sabe si lo encontró o no.

Pero lo que si se dijo, fue que Itachi Uchiha se negó a ver a televisión en 3 meses sin desistir ante nada.

―**FIN―**

* * *

_Por el momento es todo, espero que les haya gustado y si fue así __**¡comenten!**_

_**JA NE! ;)**_


End file.
